Pfeile fliegen durch die Nacht
by Mettilein
Summary: Hermione hat es endlich satt, sich ständig von Harry und Ron auf der Nase rumtanzen zu lassen. Sie flüchtet... zu Snape!


Pfeile fliegen durch die Nacht

"Das kannst du uns nicht antun!" Ron war geschockt.

„Doch, ich kann! Und wisst ihr, was ich jetzt machen werde? Ich gehe zu Professor Snape und sage ihm, dass ihr den letzten Aufsatz über den Schlaftrunk bei mir abgeschrieben habt! Ich mach' doch nicht eure Aufgaben! Ich habe genug!" Mit diesen Worten drehte Hermione sich um und schritt auf das Protraitloch zu.

„Hermione!" rief Ron ihr verzweifelt hinterher, doch diese war bereits verschwunden. Ron sah Harry an, „Meinst du, sie zieht das durch?"

„So wie die drauf ist … ja! Irgendwie hat sie ja Recht, schließlich sind wir in unserem siebten Jahr und vielleicht sollten wir wirklich mal was tun." meinte Harry und schaute leicht schuldbewusst seinen besten Freund an.

Wutschäumend kam Hermione in den Kerkern an und klopfte an Snapes Tür. 'Warum können die zwei eigentlich nichts alleine? '

Mit einem Ruck öffnete sich dir Tür, in der ein nicht besonders gut gelaunter Snape stand. „Miss Granger! Wissen Sie eigentlich wie spät es ist?" fragte er mürrisch.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, und, um ehrlich zu sein, ist es mir gerade auch vollkommen egal." zischte Hermione ungehalten.

'Ich weiß, dass sie ziemlich impulsiv ist, aber dass sie so respektlos einer Lehrperson gegenüber ist …' Snape guckte von oben auf Hermione herab, „Miss Granger, es ist bereits halb elf und Sie dürfen sich gar nicht mehr außerhalb Ihres Turmes aufhalten. Und ich sollte ihnen mindestens dreißig Punkte dafür abziehen, aber vorher will ich wissen, was Sie von mir wollten."

Hermione war unsicher geworden, sollte sie wirklich ihre besten Freunde verraten? 'Verdammt, du denkst immer nur an andere, jetzt denk einmal im Leben an dich selber! ' Mit dieser Aufmunterung sah sie Snape fest in die Augen. „Ich will mich beschweren."

„Soso, beschweren? Und über was? Einen Autor? Meinen Unterricht? Einen meiner Schüler?" fragte Snape sarkastisch.

„Über Harry und Ron!" Hermione beobachtete Snapes Gesichtsausdruck und konnte, obwohl er versuchte es zu verbergen, seine Überraschung darin lesen.

'Ok, langsam! Hier steht gerade eine Gryffindor vor mir, die sich bei mir, dem fiesen, gemeinen und ungerechten Snape, über ihre besten Freunde beschweren will. Hab' ich irgendwas verpasst? ' Snape war verwirrt, das war ihm noch nie passiert. Gryffindors hielten doch sonst immer zusammen. „Ich glaube, diese Angelegenheit sollten wir nicht so zwischen Tür und Angel regeln. Kommen Sie herein!" meinte Snape langsam.

Snape setzte sich auf den Stuhl hinter seinem Schreibtisch, auf dem Weg dorthin hatte er zwar seine Fassung immer noch nicht wieder erlangt, aber immerhin hatte er seine Gesichtsmuskeln wieder unter Kontrolle.

Hermione kam langsam näher, unsicher, aber immer noch wütend. Vorsichtig, als könnte irgendetwas unerwartetes passieren, setzte sie sich auf den Stuhl, den Snape ihr mit einer Kopfbewegung anbot.

„Sind Sie sich sicher, dass Sie sich über Mr Potter und Mr Weasley beschweren wollen, Miss Granger?" fragte Snape mit einem belustigten Unterton in der Stimme. Er hatte seinen Schock überwunden und war gespannt, wie sich diese Geschichte weiter entwickeln würde. Man erlebte es schließlich nicht jeden Tag, dass ein Löwe einen Löwen hinterging, denn normalerweise arbeiten diese doch gemeinsam, im Rudel. Oder sollte das etwa irgendein dummer Witz sein, den Potter sich ausgedacht hatte? Nein, dafür sah Hermione viel zu wütend aus.

„Nein, ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber wenn ich das jetzt nicht durchziehe, dann tanzen die beiden mir den Rest meines Lebens auf der Nase rum!" ereiferte sich Hermione, woraufhin Snape nur eine Augenbraue hob.

Hermione atmete einmal tief durch. „Harry und Ron haben … sie haben den Aufsatz-„ Sie stockte, sie konnte doch nicht einfach …

„Hermione, Sie sind bis hier her gekommen, Sie wollen doch jetzt nicht wieder aufgeben, hm?" Snape blickte ihr bei diesen Worten, denen jeglicher Sarkasmus fehlte, fest in die Augen.

'Will der mir jetzt Mut machen? ' Hermione blickte in diese tiefschwarzen Augen, die sie so undurchdringlich ansahen, die keineswegs Spott oder Bösartigkeiten ausstrahlten, sonder sie lediglich ernst anblickten.

Sie holte noch einmal tief Luft. „Sie haben den Schlaftrunk-Aufsatz bei mir abgeschrieben!" Hermione schloss die Augen, sie wollte lieber nicht wissen, wie der Tränkemeister daraufhin reagieren würde.

„Ich bin Ihnen dankbar, dass Sie mir das gesagt haben, Hermione." sagte Snape freundlich. „Ich werde mich um die beiden kümmern. Und jetzt ist es wohl besser, wenn Sie zurück in Ihren Turm gehen, bevor Sie vermisst werden."

„Sie … sie, sie werden aber nicht von der Schule verwiesen, oder?" fragte Hermione zögerlich.

„Für's Abschreiben? Nein. Aber ich werde es dem Schulleiter berichten, ihnen Punkte abziehen und sie werden mindestens einen Monat bei mir Nachsitzen. Sie scheinen sich ja doch noch Sorgen zu machen, demnach sind Sie nicht ganz so Slytherin, wie ich gerade noch dachte." Snape musst innerlich grinsen.

„Wieso Slytherin?" fragte Hermione verwirrt.

„Kommen Sie, Hermione. Seit wann verraten Gryffindors ihre Freunde? Doch nicht einmal wenn die Welt sonst untergehen sollte. Es ist an uns Slytherin zu hintergehen und zu betrügen." antwortete Snape ihr. 'He, seit wann sage ich eigentlich Hermione zu ihr? '

„Ich hintergehe niemanden! Die beiden wissen, dass ich zu Ihnen gehen wollte, _Severus_." Hermione hatte auch bemerkt, dass ihr Lehrer sie plötzlich mit Vornamen anredete, auch wenn es ihr, im Gegensatz zum Professor schon beim ersten Mal aufgefallen war.

„Ich muss zugeben, dass Sie mich immer mehr überraschen!" Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen, so sehr er es auch zu verhindern versuchte.

„Dieses Kompliment kann ich nur zurückgeben, sofern es denn eines war." meinte Hermione grinsend. 'Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Professor Snape, ehm … _Severus_, nett sein kann. '

„Inwiefern?" fragte Snape nun perplex.

„Inwiefern was? Inwiefern ein Kompliment meinerseits, oder inwiefern Sie mich überraschen?" fragte Hermione zurück, die sich immer mehr entspannte und gefallen an dieser Konversation fand.

„Beides!" antwortete Snape, der viel zu überrumpelt über diese Wendung des Gesprächsverlaufes war, als dass er hätte lügen können.

„Es war insofern ein Kompliment, wie Ihres eines war. Und Sie überraschen mich insofern, dass ich nicht gedacht hätte, dass Sie lächeln können." meinte Hermione.

„Wie kommen Sie dazu, so etwas zu mir zu sagen, Hermione?" fragte Snape.

„Wollen Sie eine ehrliche Antwort darauf?" Hermione blickte wieder in diese dunklen Augen.

„Ich denke … ja!" antwortete Snape ihr nach einiger Überlegung. 'Dieses Mädchen ist wirklich eine Herausforderung! Man kann nie wissen, was sie als nächstes tun oder sagen wird. ' stellte Snape anerkennend fest, auch wenn er zugeben musste, dass Hermione längst kein Mädchen mehr war, sondern eine hübsche, junge Frau.

„Die Wahrheit ist, ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, Severus. Vielleicht, weil Sie mich überraschen, vielleicht, weil es mir gefällt, mich mit Ihnen zu unterhalten, vielleicht, weil ich mehr über Sie herausfinden möchte?" Hermione wusste, dass sie sich damit im Kopf und Kragen reden würde, doch wenn sie ehrlich war, kümmerte es sie in diesem Moment kaum.

„Sie überraschen mich schon wieder!" gab Snape zu.

„Inwiefern?" fragte diesmal Hermione.

„Insofern, dass ich zwar damit gerechnet habe, dass Sie die Wahrheit sagen, aber nicht, dass diese _so_ aussehen würde." musste Snape gestehen und lächelte, diesmal ohne es zu unterdrücken.

Die Glockenuhr schlug gerade ein Uhr, als Hermione wieder im Gryffindorturm ankam.

„Hermione, endlich! Wir dachten schon, dass Snape dich in der Luft zerrissen hat." meinte Harry erleichtert, als er Hermione im Portraitloch erblickte. Er und Ron hatten die ganzen zweieinhalb Stunden im Aufenthaltsraum ausgeharrt und auf ihre Rückkehr gewartet.

„Nicht ganz. Aber er hat mir eine ellenlange Rede darüber gehalten, was er davon hält, dass ich euch verpetzt habe. Und er meinte, dass er auch euer Verhalten nicht billigt, er euch Professor Dumbledore meldet, euch Punkte abzieht und ihr mindestens einen Monat Nachsitzen müsst. Und mir hat er am Ende auch noch Nachsitzen aufgebrummt, weil ich es zugelassen habe, dass ihr bei mir abgeschrieben habt … allerdings nicht mit euch zusammen, sondern allein, damit ihr lernt eigenständig zu arbeiten." meinte Hermione bevor sie den beiden Gute Nacht wünschte und in ihren Gedanken korrigierte sie sich, 'Nein, nicht nur! Sondern auch, damit ich mich ungestört mit ihm unterhalten kann …'

End – Fin – Ende – Loppu - Finite


End file.
